Allied States of America
The Allied States of America (ASA, the Allied States or New America) is a moderately large nation in North America. It is made up of the previous states of the United States of America (Texas; Oklahoma; Arkansas; New Mexico; Arizona; Nevada). The largest state being that of Texas, which holds the country's capital, Houston. The ASA is part of the Future World. History The United States of America Native Americans The first people to live and rule the land currently known as North America were native American tribes. The most notable are the Iroquois nations that ruled much of what is now New England, New York and sections of Ontario and Quebec. The native Americans lived in peace and ruled these areas until 1492 when European explorers landed on American shores. From that point on much oppression and war broke out against the native tribes. The Union of Everett is the first nation to openly accept the fact that the Vikings first discovered the Americas and not Christopher Columbus, although, neither discoverer is celebrated. In 2005, Everett, President Spencer ordered the permanent cancellation of Columbus Day and had it replaced with Native American Heritage Day. Colonization Since 1492, many explorers and colonists flooded the Americas and began colonizing the land. On April 2, 1513, Spanish conquistador Juan Ponce de León landed on what he called "La Florida"—the first documented European arrival on what would become the U.S. mainland. Spanish settlements in the region were followed by ones in the present-day southwestern United States that drew thousands through Mexico. French fur traders established outposts of New France around the Great Lakes; France eventually claimed much of the North American interior, down to the Gulf of Mexico. The first successful English settlements were the Virginia Colony in Jamestown in 1607 and the Pilgrims' Plymouth Colony in 1620. The 1628 chartering of the Massachusetts Bay Colony resulted in a wave of migration; by 1634, New England had been settled by some 10,000 Puritans. By the turn of the century, African slaves were becoming the primary source of bonded labor. With the 1729 division of the Carolinas and the 1732 colonization of Georgia, the thirteen British colonies that would become the United States of America were established. All had local governments with elections open to most free men, with a growing devotion to the ancient rights of Englishmen and a sense of self-government stimulating support for republicanism. All legalized the African slave trade. With high birth rates, low death rates, and steady immigration, the colonial population grew rapidly. Excluding the Native Americans, who were being displaced, those thirteen colonies had a population of 2.6 million in 1770, about one-third that of Britain; nearly one in five Americans were black slaves. Though subject to British taxation, the American colonials had no representation in the Parliament of Great Britain. The United States Tensions between American colonials and the British during the revolutionary period of the 1760s and early 1770s led to the American Revolutionary War, fought from 1775 through 1781. On June 14, 1775, the Continental Congress, convening in Philadelphia, established a Continental Army under the command of George Washington. Proclaiming that "all men are created equal" and endowed with "certain unalienable Rights," the Congress adopted the Declaration of Independence, drafted largely by Thomas Jefferson, on July 4, 1776. That date is now celebrated annually as America's Independence Day. In 1777, the Articles of Confederation established a weak federal government that operated until 1789. After the British defeat by American forces assisted by the French, Great Britain recognized the independence of the United States and the states' sovereignty over American territory west to the Mississippi River. A constitutional convention was organized in 1787 by those wishing to establish a strong national government, with powers of taxation. The United States Constitution was ratified in 1788, and the new republic's first Senate, House of Representatives, and president George Washington took office in 1789. The Bill of Rights, forbidding federal restriction of personal freedoms and guaranteeing a range of legal protections, was adopted in 1791. Americans' eagerness to expand westward prompted a long series of Indian Wars and an Indian removal policy that stripped the native peoples of their land. The Louisiana Purchase of French-claimed territory under President Thomas Jefferson in 1803 almost doubled the nation's size. The War of 1812, declared against Britain over various grievances and fought to a draw, strengthened U.S. nationalism. A series of U.S. military incursions into Florida led Spain to cede it and other Gulf Coast territory in 1819. The United States annexed the Republic of Texas in 1845. The concept of Manifest Destiny was popularized during this time. The 1846 Oregon Treaty with Britain led to U.S. control of the present-day American Northwest. The U.S. victory in the Mexican-American War resulted in the 1848 cession of California and much of the present-day American Southwest. Tensions between slave and free states mounted with arguments over the relationship between the state and federal governments, as well as violent conflicts over the spread of slavery into new states. Abraham Lincoln, candidate of the largely antislavery Republican Party, was elected president in 1860. Before he took office, seven slave states declared their secession—which the federal government maintained was illegal—and formed the Confederate States of America. With the Confederate attack upon Fort Sumter, the American Civil War began and four more slave states joined the Confederacy. Lincoln's Emancipation Proclamation committed the Union to ending slavery. Following the Union victory in 1865, three amendments to the U.S. Constitution ensured freedom for the nearly four million African Americans who had been slaves, made them citizens, and gave them voting rights. The war and its resolution led to a substantial increase in federal power. The 1867 Alaska purchase from Russia completed the country's mainland expansion. The Wounded Knee massacre in 1890 was the last major armed conflict of the Indian Wars. In 1893, the indigenous monarchy of the Pacific Kingdom of Hawaii was overthrown in a coup led by American residents; the United States annexed the archipelago in 1898. At the outbreak of World War I in 1914, the United States remained neutral. Most Americans sympathized with the British and French, although many opposed intervention. In 1917, the United States joined the Allies, turning the tide against the Central Powers. In 1920, the women's rights movement won passage of a constitutional amendment granting women's suffrage. The prosperity of the Roaring Twenties ended with the Wall Street Crash of 1929 that triggered the Great Depression. After his election as president in 1932, Franklin D. Roosevelt responded with the New Deal, a range of policies increasing government intervention in the economy. The Dust Bowl of the mid-1930s impoverished many farming communities and spurred a new wave of western migration. The United States, effectively neutral during World War II's early stages after Nazi Germany's invasion of Poland in September 1939, began supplying material to the Allies in March 1941 through the Lend-Lease program. On December 7, 1941, the United States joined the Allies against the Axis powers after a surprise attack on Pearl Harbor by Japan. The United States, having developed the first nuclear weapons, used them on the Japanese cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki in August. Japan surrendered on September 2, ending the war. The United States and Soviet Union jockeyed for power after World War II during the Cold War, dominating the military affairs of Europe through NATO and the Warsaw Pact. The United States promoted liberal democracy and capitalism, while the Soviet Union promoted communism and a centrally planned economy. Both supported dictatorships and engaged in proxy wars. American troops fought Communist Chinese forces in the Korean War of 1950–53. The 1961 Soviet launch of the first manned spaceflight prompted President John F. Kennedy's call for the United States to be first to land "a man on the moon," achieved in 1969. Kennedy also faced a tense nuclear showdown with Soviet forces in Cuba. Meanwhile, the United States experienced sustained economic expansion. A growing civil rights movement, led by African Americans such as Rosa Parks and Martin Luther King, Jr., fought segregation and discrimination. Following Kennedy's assassination in 1963, the Civil Rights Act of 1964 and Voting Rights Act of 1965 were passed under President Lyndon B. Johnson. Johnson and his successor, Richard Nixon, expanded a proxy war in Southeast Asia into the unsuccessful Vietnam War. The subsequent Soviet collapse ended the Cold War. The leadership role taken by the United States and its allies in the UN–sanctioned Gulf War, under President George H. W. Bush, and the Yugoslav wars, under President Bill Clinton, helped to preserve its position as a superpower. On September 11, 2001, al-Qaeda terrorists struck the World Trade Center in New York City and The Pentagon near Washington, D.C., killing nearly three thousand people. In response, President Bush launched the War on Terrorism. In late 2001, U.S. forces led an invasion of Afghanistan, removing the Taliban government and al-Qaeda training camps. Taliban insurgents continue to fight a guerrilla war. In 2002, the Bush administration began to press for regime change in Iraq on controversial grounds. Lacking the support of NATO or an explicit UN mandate for military intervention, Bush organized a Coalition of the Willing; coalition forces preemptively invaded Iraq in 2003, removing dictator and former U.S. ally Saddam Hussein. Other Dependencies The Union of Everett Main Article: Treaty of Unity On July 4, 2003, Everett declared independence from the United States in a peaceful agreement between Everett, the United States and the United Nations. Fifteen states were part of the new union. As time progressed and Everett became a better nation than the United States, more states seceded and joined Everett. Everett was first formed in late 2002 when government corruption within the United States began to peak. State governors were called together by a young political genius and discussions were held, based on the idea of forming a new nation. The State of New York was the first state to agree to the resulting plan and soon other states followed suit. When word got out that fifteen states were preparing to leave the United States, there were mass marches in support of the movement. In May 2003, the United States and the new union discussed the issue, with the United Nations acting as a mediator to keep the peace. With evidence provided that America's corrupted ideals were good cause for secession, the United States had no choice but to let Everett become its own independent nation. The U.S. government moved from Washington DC to Sacramento, California. On July 4, 2003, Everett announced its independence and shocked the world. Within months, more states joined the new nation. New laws and regulations were passed, old ones removed and Everett shot forward in prosperity. Everetti scientists created a new mineral in late 2004 that was worth 10 times that of gold. The mineral, Diagold, was a mix of gold and diamond. Diagold was mass produced and Everett became the official world economic power. The Everetti dollar was worth three times that of the United States' dollar. With this new cash flow, the Everetti government began many projects to repair the damage from the old government. The national debt was paid off completely and taxes were drastically reduced. More states joined the union and demanded liberty from the United States. By mid 2005, every state east of the Mississippi River was Everetti territory. Louisiana joined the Union of Everett in early 2006 after becoming tired of the United States not providing aid for hurricane Katrina. Louisiana broke away and joined Everett and was immediately given substantial aid by the new nation. In 2006 riots began in Mexico as Mexican citizens wanted to move to Everett. Things quickly escalated when five Mexican provinces demanded to secede from Mexico. They were warmly welcomed by Everett. Mexico's government attempted to keep control of the seceding states but failed when Mexico's own troops lost morale and refused to fire on crowds of civillians. Mexico gave up the five states and they joined Everett and became the states of Maya Coast and Yucatan. In mid 2006 Quebec, Labrador and Newfoundland seceded from Canada because of a disagreement. The three provinces joined Everett. To keep the peace, Everett paid the Canadian government reparations for any possible damages caused by the secession of the three states. Ontario became a fourth and final state to join Everett forcing the Canadian government to move from Ottawa to Vancouver. Outbreaks of violence in Haiti in mid 2007 hit a peak and sent the country into civil war. Everett's President was contacted by the government of Haiti, pleading for aid. Haiti decided to surrender itself to the control of Everett and allow the Everetti military to come in and clean up the disaster area. Haiti became the 34th state of Everett. Not long after, Puerto Rico joined the Union of Everett, becoming the 35th state. Towards the end of 2008, the American state of Minnesota began to break out rumors of secession to Everett. The Minnesota government did not state any official stance on the rumors and some officials claimed the rumors were simply rumors and not true. Militias have stated their support for a secession. Rumors have calmed since the election of President Obama. Was taken directly from this page. Republic of Cascadia Main Article: Articles of Cascadian Independence After corruption struck the United States in the beginning of the 21st century, the states that now make up Cascadia began to clamor for independence from the United States. After Everett seceded, Washington and Oregon seceded as well--but did not join Everett unlike many other former US states. The two states eventually became The Republic of the Cascades and signed a treaty in the United Nations with the United States effectively granting the two states independence. Soon, British Columbia wanted to join the new republic but some loyalists residing in the province did not. An agreement was met and a treaty signed than Canada would be allowed to keep the Northern and Eastern parts of British Columbia, while the rest of the province would be allowed to join the Republic of the Cascades, whose name was soon changed to The Republic of Cascadia. A flag was decided on for the quickly developing republic, called the Doug (as opposed to the Star Spangled Banner of the United States). An anthem, Sunset Beautiful and a national motto, Peace rules us were also decided on and made official. Within a year, the republic was almost done nationalizing and reforming itself and its HDI continued growing. After that, the Republic of Cascadia's economical power eventually grew to rival the United States and other countries, as their Gross Domestic Product is at nearly 700 billion US dollars and own a relatively valuable currency, the Casnara. Cascadia became a United Nations security council member and established itself as both a food and metal provider for the world, important resources which can be traded for the now diminishing need for oil (besides for making plastic). The GDP continued to climb as their diplomacy continued to grow, resulting in alliances with both Russia and New Zealand. In 2007, Cascadia was invited into the G9 along with the United Kingdom of Scandinavia effectively making the group the Group of Eleven as it is today. Meanwhile, HDI and average IQ continued to climb in Cascadia with new educational and environmental programs being established as the debt was slowly being paid off with a trade surplus of exports. Cascadia also uses its surplus for the investigation of new technology along with the strengthening Russia. By 2009, Droids and lasers were soon developed and the two were quickly catching up to Everett in terms of technological advancement. By this time the Casnara had also reached its present strength at about .81 US Dollars per Casnara while being a frequently traded currency. In 2006, Cascadia founded its own space program, CSEA, and started building up its Military. Subcategories in the army were developed and new spacecraft and aircraft planned and produced for the twinned military organizations. Various space-capable planes have been produced, one being slightly larger than an Airbus A380. The CSEA recently launched its first space probe, Barnard, and sent it to the gas giant of Jupiter and the four galilean moons. These programs were funded by Cascadia's stable surplus earned from their exports. Was taken directly from this page. The Allied States of America Main Article: Declaration of American Independence After independence was declared by the several eastern and north-western states, the government of Texas wanted to join the Union of Everett, for the same reason they broke away, but the several neighboring states forth-came it. They wanted to form their own independent nation. Theses five states in southern USA were; Texas; Oklahoma; Arkansas; New Mexico; Arizona; and Nevada. The governor of Texas was to be the president, he was Henry J. Fortis. He was elected by the six states over a course of three months in 2004. The United States government knew at that time that they will loose these states if they didn't declare martial law, which they eventually did. President Bush tried to reason with the officials behind the plan, but got nowhere. After two years' martial law, violent protests began in mid-2006. The United States military was overwhelmed by the millions of civilians (many of the soldiers themselves joined the protesters). When August came, the United States government recalled all its troops back to California and other U.S. states. And after a few months' events. The Allied States of America declared independence. They agreed to keep the Bill of Rights; the US dollar; and the national anthem. They also agreed to a five-year non-aggression pact with the United States. The United States of America was now starting to crumble. Government and elections Main Article: Government of the Allied States It is a constitutional republic and representative democracy, "in which majority rule is tempered by minority rights protected by law." The government is regulated by a system of checks and balances defined by the A.S. Constitution, which serves as the country's supreme legal document. In the American federalist system, citizens are usually subject to three levels of government, federal, state, and local; the local government's duties are commonly split between county and municipal governments. In almost all cases, executive and legislative officials are elected by a plurality vote of citizens by district. There is no proportional representation at the federal level, and it is very rare at lower levels. The federal government is composed of three branches: *Legislative: The bicameral Congress, made up of the Senate and the House of Representatives, makes federal law, declares war, approves treaties, has the power of the purse, and has the power of impeachment, by which it can remove sitting members of the government. *Executive: The president is the commander-in-chief of the military, can veto legislative bills before they become law, and appoints the members of the Cabinet (subject to Senate approval) and other officers, who administer and enforce federal laws and policies. *Judicial: The Supreme Court and lower federal courts, whose judges are appointed by the president with Senate approval, interpret laws and overturn those they find unconstitutional. The House of Representatives has 350 members. The Senate has 50 members, elected at-large to six-year terms; one third of Senate seats are up for election every other year. The president serves a four-year term and may be elected to the office no more than twice. The president is not elected by direct vote, but by an indirect electoral college system in which the determining votes are apportioned by state. The Supreme Court, led by the Chief Justice of the Allied States, has nine members, who serve for life. The state governments are structured in roughly similar fashion. The governor (chief executive) of each state is directly elected. Some state judges and cabinet officers are appointed by the governors of the respective states, while others are elected by popular vote. All laws and governmental procedures are subject to judicial review, and any law ruled in violation of the Constitution is voided. The original text of the Constitution establishes the structure and responsibilities of the federal government and its relationship with the individual states. Article One protects the right to the "great writ" of habeas corpus, and Article Three guarantees the right to a jury trial in all criminal cases. Amendments to the Constitution require the approval of three-fourths of the states. The Constitution has been amended twenty-seven times; the first ten amendments, which make up the Bill of Rights, and the Fourteenth Amendment form the central basis of Americans' individual rights. Beliefs *Gay Marriage: Partial, gay couples can get married if the community they live in does not get disturbed. *Abortion: Yes, population should be kept under control, with the parents' consent of course. *Death Penalty: Partial, only in Murder or Rape. *Torture Methods: Partial, only in cases of national security. *Stem Cell Research: Yes, it will save many lives. *Nuclear Weapons: Yes, will be used as a last resort. *Fusion Weapons: Yes, " *Ion Weapons: Yes, " *Excessive War: Partial, if then other country does not cease-and-assist. *Equal Rights: Partial-Yes, everyone deserves rights, but a citizen can give them away with a signature on a contract. *Innocent Until Proven Guilty: No, if the government cannot provide evidence, it still has the authority to lock the citizen up. *Criminal Rights: Partial *Foreign Interference: No, the Allied States can stand on its own feet. *Gun Rights: Yes, may only be used while hunting or in self-defense (license needed). *Freedom of Speech: Yes, everyone can say what they want. *Freedom of Religion: Yes, everyone can believe in what they want. *Freedom of Choice: Yes, everyone has rights. *Freedom of Press: Yes, they can publish what they want. *Right To Protest/Assemble: Partial, protests and constructive or harmless assemblies are fine but whole blockades will result is beat-backs. *Right To Privacy: No, the government may know everything. Parties and politics Within American political culture, the Conservative Victory Party is considered center-right or "conservative" and the Democratic Liberty Party is considered center-left or "liberal". These are the country's two biggest parties. The winner of the 2007 presidential election, Democratic Liberal Henry J. Fortis, is the 1st A.S. president. In the Allied States Congress, the Senate comprises 31 Democratic Liberals, and 19 Conservative Victory members; the House comprises 184 Democratic Liberals and 166 Conservative Victory members. Government symbols Image:ASAseal.png|The Seal of the Allied States of America Image:ASApolice.png|The Shoulder patch and seal of the Allied Police Service Image:ASApolicebadge.png|The police officer's badge Image:ASAsealofthepresident.png|The Seal of the President of the Allied States Economy The Allied States has a capitalist mixed economy, which is fueled by abundant natural resources, a well-developed infrastructure, and high productivity. Science and technology The Allied States has been a leader in scientific research and technological innovation since its separation from the U.S. in 2007. Today, the bulk of research and development funding, 52%, comes from the private sector. The Allied States is a leader in the world, in scientific research papers and impact factor. Americans possess high levels of technological consumer goods, and almost a third of A.S. households have broadband Internet access. Energy The Allied States energy market is 19,000 terawatt hours per year. Energy consumption per capita is 6.9 tons of oil equivalent per year, compared to Germany's 4.2 tons. The Allied States is one of the world's largest consumers of petroleum. In 2007, several applications for new nuclear plants were filed. Map and states Map of the North American Continent States of the Allied States Texas Texas (/ˈtɛksəs/) is the largest A.S. state in both area and population, and the ex-second-largest state in the United States. The name had wide usage among native Americans, meaning "friends" or "allies". Located in the South Central United States, Texas is bordered by Mexico to the south, Everett to the east and south-east, New Mexico to the west, Oklahoma to the north, and Arkansas to the northeast. Texas has an area of 268,820 square miles (696,200 km2), and a growing population of 24.6 million residents. Houston is the largest city in Texas, and the capital of the Allied States. Other major cities include San Antonio, El Paso, and Austin. Due to its size and geologic features such as the Balcones Fault, Texas contains diverse landscapes that resemble both the American Southeast and the Southwest. Although Texas is popularly associated with the Southwestern deserts, less than 10% of the land area is desert. Most of the population centers are located in areas of former prairies, grasslands, forests, and the coastline. Traveling from east to west, one can observe terrain that ranges from coastal swamps and piny woods, to rolling plains and rugged hills, and finally the desert and mountains of the Big Bend. Due to its long history as a center of the American cattle industry, Texas is associated with the image of the cowboy. The term "six flags over Texas" came from the several nations that had rule over the territory. Spain was the first European country to claim the area of Texas. France held a short-lived colony in Texas. Mexico controlled the territory until 1836 when Texas won its independence, becoming an independent Republic. In 1845 it joined the United States as the 28th state, and in 2007 joined the Allied States. The state's annexation set off a chain of events that caused the Mexican–American War in 1846. Texas declared its secession from the United States in early 1861, joining the Confederate States of America during the American Civil War. After the war and its restoration to the Union, Texas entered a long period of economic stagnation. In the early 1900s, oil discoveries initiated an economic boom in the state. Texas has since economically diversified. With a growing base of industry, the state is a leader in many, including agriculture, petrochemicals, energy, computers and electronics, aerospace, and biomedical sciences. It leads the nation in export revenue since 2002 and has the second-highest gross state product. New Mexico New Mexico (/nuːˈmɛksɨkoʊ/) is a state located in the southwestern region of the Allied States. Inhabited by Native American populations for many centuries, it has also been part of the Imperial Spanish viceroyalty of New Spain, part of Mexico, and a U.S. territory. Among A.S. states, New Mexico has the highest percentage of Hispanics at 45% (2008 estimate), being descendants of Spanish colonists and recent immigrants from Latin America. Arizona The State of Arizona (/ærɪˈzoʊnə/) is a state located in the southwestern region of the Allied States. The capital and largest city is Phoenix. The second largest city is Tucson, followed in size by the four Phoenix metropolitan area cities of Mesa, Glendale, Chandler, and Scottsdale. Arizona was the 48th and last of the contiguous states, admitted to the Union on February 14, 1912, the 50th anniversary of Arizona's recognition as a territory of the United States, and joined the Allied States in 2007. Arizona is noted for its desert climate, exceptionally hot summers, and mild winters, but the high country in the north features pine forests and mountain ranges with cooler weather than the lower deserts. Population figures for the year ending July 1, 2006, indicate that Arizona was, at that time, the fastest growing state in the United States, exceeding the growth of the previous leader, Nevada. Arizona had more female governors than any other U.S. state. Arizona borders New Mexico, and Nevada of the Allied States, and several U.S. States, and has a 389-mile (626 km) international border with the states of Sonora and Baja California in Mexico. Nevada Nevada (/nəˈvædə/) is a state located in the western region of the Allied States. The capital is Carson City and the largest city is Las Vegas. The state's nickname is Silver State, due to the large number of silver deposits that were discovered and mined there. In 1864, Nevada became the 36th state to enter the union, and the phrase "Battle Born" on the state flag reflects the state's entry on the Union side during the American Civil War. Its first nonnative settlement was called Mormon Station. Nevada is the second-largest state in area, and geographically covers the Mojave Desert in the south to the Great Basin in the north. It is the most arid state in the A.S.. Approximately 86% of the state's land is owned by the A.S federal government under various jurisdictions both civilian and military. As of 2008, there were about 2.6 million residents, with over 85% of the population residing in the metropolitan areas of Las Vegas and Reno. The state is well known for its easy marriage and divorce proceedings, entertainment, legalized gambling and, in 8 out of its 16 counties, legalized active brothels. "Sagebrush State", "Battle Born State", and "Silver State" are all nicknames for the state. Oklahoma Oklahoma (/ˌoʊkləˈhoʊmə/) is a state located in the South Central region of the Allied States of America. With an estimated 3,617,316 residents in 2007 and a land area of 68,667 square miles (177,847 km²). The state's name is derived from the Choctaw words okla and humma, meaning "red people", and is known informally by its nickname, The Sooner State. Formed by the combination of Oklahoma Territory and Indian Territory on November 16, 1907, Oklahoma was the 46th state to enter the union. Its residents are known as Oklahomans, and its capital and largest city is Oklahoma City. A major producer of natural gas, oil and agriculture, Oklahoma relies on an economic base of aviation, energy, telecommunications, and biotechnology. It has one of the fastest growing economies in the nation, ranking among the top states in per capita income growth and gross domestic product growth. Oklahoma City and Tulsa serve as Oklahoma's primary economic anchors, with nearly 60 percent of Oklahomans living in their metropolitan statistical areas. The state holds a mixed record in education and healthcare. With small mountain ranges, prairie, and eastern forests, most of Oklahoma lies in the Great Plains and the U.S. Interior Highlands—a region especially prone to severe weather. In addition to having a prevalence of German, Irish, British and Native American ancestry, more than 25 Native American languages are spoken in Oklahoma, the most of any state. It is located on a confluence of three major American cultural regions and historically served as a route for cattle drives, a destination for southern settlers, and a government-sanctioned territory for Native Americans. Part of the Bible Belt, widespread belief in evangelical Christianity makes it one of the most politically conservative states. Arkansas Arkansas (/ˈɑrkənsɔː/) is a state located in the southern region of the Allied States. Its name is an Algonquin name of the Quapaw Indians. Arkansas shares a border with six states (some begin states of Everett; United States; and Allied States), with its eastern border largely defined by the Mississippi River. Its diverse geography ranges from the mountainous regions of the Ozarks and the Ouachita Mountains, which make up the U.S. Interior Highlands, to the eastern lowlands along the Mississippi River. The capital and most populous city is Little Rock, located in the central portion of the state. Foreign relations and military The Allied States now exercises global economic, political, and military influence. It is a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council. Almost all countries have embassies in Houston, and many have consulates around the country. Likewise, nearly all nations host American diplomatic missions. The Allied States enjoys strong ties with the United Kingdom, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, Caucasus, Japan, South Korea, Israel, and fellow NATO members. The president holds the title of commander-in-chief of the nation's armed forces and appoints its leaders, the secretary of defense and the Joint Chiefs of Staff. The Allied States Department of Defense administers the armed forces, including the Army, Navy, Marine Corps, and Air Force. The Coast Guard is run by the Department of Homeland Security in peacetime and the Department of the Navy in time of war. In 2008, the armed forces had 1.4 million personnel on active duty. The Reserves and National Guard brought the total number of troops to 1.9 million. The Department of Defense also employed about 400,000 civilians, not including contractors. Military service is voluntary, though conscription may occur in wartime through the Selective Service System. American forces can be rapidly deployed by the Air Force's large fleet of transport aircraft, the Navy's three active aircraft carriers, and Marine Expeditionary Units at sea with the Navy's Pacific fleet. Outside of the Allied States, the military operates 379 bases and facilities, with personnel deployed to more than 125 countries. The extent of this global military presence has prompted some scholars to describe the Allied States as maintaining an "kingdom of bases." Total A.S. military spending in 2008, more than $400 billion, was over 21% of global military spending and greater than the next ten largest national military expenditures combined. The per capita spending of $1,267 was about nine times the world average; at 4% of GDP, the rate was the fifth-highest among the top fifteen military spenders. The proposed base Department of Defense budget for 2010, $435.9 billion, is a 4% increase over 2009 and 80% higher than in 2001; an additional $30 billion is proposed for the military campaigns in Afghanistan. In September 2009, there were about 62,000 soldiers deployed to Afghanistan. As of October 9, 2009, the Allied States had suffered 2,349 military fatalities during the War on Terrorism. Military of the Allied States The Allied States Armed Forces are the overall unified military forces of the Allied States. Army The Allied States Army (ASAR) is the branch of the Allied States Military responsible for land-based military operations. It is the largest established branch of the A.S. military. The modern Army has its roots in the Continental Army which was formed on 14 June 1775, before the establishment of the United States, and before the establishment of the Allied States, to meet the demands of the American Revolutionary War. Congress created the United States Army on 14 June 1784 after the end of the war to replace the disbanded Continental Army. The Army considers itself to be descended from the Continental Army and thus dates its inception from the origins of that force. The primary mission of the Army is to "provide necessary forces and capabilities ... in support of the National Security and Defense Strategies." Control and operation is administered by the Department of the Army, one of the three military departments of the Department of Defense. The civilian head is the Secretary of the Army and the highest ranking military officer in the department is the Chief of Staff, unless the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff or Vice Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff are Army officers. The Regular Army reported a strength of 327,675 soldiers; the Army National Guard (ARNG) reported 230,351 and the Allied States Army Reserve (USAR) reported 57,024. The Allied States Army was formed in early 2007. Navy The Allied States Navy (ASN) is the sea branch of the A.S. Armed Forces. As of 31 December 2008, the A.S. Navy had about 231,682 personnel on active duty and 34,000 in the Navy Reserve. It operates 144 ships in active service and more than 2,400 aircraft. The A.S. Navy also has 5 carriers in service and one under construction. The Navy traces its origins to the Continental Navy, which was established during the American Revolutionary War (1775–1783) and was essentially disbanded as a separate entity shortly thereafter. The Allied States Constitution provided the legal basis for a seaborne military force by giving Congress the power "to provide and maintain a navy". The Navy is administratively managed by the Department of the Navy, which is headed by the civilian Secretary of the Navy. The Department of the Navy is itself a division of the Department of Defense, which is headed by the Secretary of Defense. The highest ranking Naval officer is the Chief of Naval Operations. Marine Corps The Allied States Marine Corps (ASMC) is a branch of the Allied States Armed Forces responsible for providing force projection from the sea, using the mobility of the Allied States Navy to rapidly deliver combined-arms task forces. In the civilian leadership structure of the Allied States military, the Marine Corps is a component of the Department of the Navy, often working closely with A.S. naval forces for training, transportation and logistic purposes; however, in the military leadership structure the Marine Corps is a separate branch. Captain Samuel Nicholas formed two battalions of Continental Marines on 10 November 1775 in Philadelphia as naval infantry. Since then, the mission of Marine Corps has evolved with changing military doctrine and American foreign policy. The Marine Corps served in every American armed conflict and attained prominence in the 20th century when its theories and practices of amphibious warfare proved prescient and ultimately formed the cornerstone of the Pacific campaign of World War II. By the mid-20th century, the Marine Corps had become the dominant theorist and practitioner of amphibious warfare. Its ability to respond rapidly to regional crises gives it a strong role in the implementation and execution of American foreign policy. The Allied States Marine Corps includes just over 153,000 (as of October 2009) active duty Marines and just under 15,000 reserve Marines. It is the smallest of the Allied States' armed forces in the Department of Defense (the Allied States Coast Guard is smaller, about one-fifth the size of the Marine Corps, but is under the Department of Homeland Security). The Marine Corps accounts for around six percent of the Military budget of the Allied States. The cost per Marine is $13,000 less than the cost of a serviceman from the other services, and the entire force can be used for both hybrid and major combat operations. Air Force The Allied States Air Force (ASAF) is the aerial warfare and space warfare branch of the A.S. Armed Forces and one of the American uniformed services. The ASAF provides Global Vigilance, Global Reach, and Global Power, with 3,573 manned aircraft in service, approximately 80 unmanned combat air vehicles, 2,130 air-launched cruise missiles, and 446 intercontinental ballistic missiles. The ASAF has 217,452 personnel on active duty, 90,299 in the Selected and Individual Ready Reserves, and 80,700 in the Air National Guard as of September 2008. In addition, the ASAF employs 121,313 civilian personnel, and has 27,000 auxiliary members in the Civil Air Patrol. The Department of the Air Force is headed by the civilian Secretary of the Air Force who oversees all administrative and policy affairs. The Department of the Air Force is a division of the Department of Defense, headed by the Secretary of Defense. The highest ranking military officer in the Department of the Air Force is the Chief of Staff of the Air Force. Coast Guard The Allied States Coast Guard (ASCG) is a branch of the Allied States Armed Forces. It is unique among the military branches in that it has a maritime law enforcement mission (with jurisdiction both domestically and in international waters) and a federal regulatory agency mission as part of its mission set. It operates under the Department of Homeland Security during peacetime, and can be transferred to the Department of the Navy by the President or Congress during a time of war. It has 11 major duties which it has to carry out. The enduring roles of the Coast Guard are Maritime Safety, Maritime Security, and Maritime Stewardship. To carry out those roles the Coast Guard has 11 statutory missions. Transportation Notable Airports *Houston International Airport (formerly George Bush Intercontinental Airport) - Serving Houston, Texas *William P. Hobby Airport - Serving Houston, Texas *Dallas Love Field - Serving Dallas, Texas *Arkansas Regional Airport (formerly Little Rock National Airport) - Serving Little Rock, Arkansas *Reno-Regional AFB (formerly Reno-Tahoe International Airport) - Military Base, serving Nevada *McCarran International Airport - Serving Las Vegas, Nevada *Will Rogers World Airport - Serving Oklahoma City, Oklahoma *Albuquerque International Sunport (and AFB) - Serving Albuquerque, New Mexico *Phoenix International Airport (formerly Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport) - Serving Phoenix, Arizona *Laughlin Airport (formerly Laughlin/Bullhead International Airport) - Serving Bullhead City, Arizona Coast *Port of Houston *Fortis Naval Base Culture Language English is the de facto national language. Although there is no official language at the federal level, some laws—such as A.S. naturalization requirements—standardize English. English and Spanish are the country's most spoken languages. Some Americans advocate making English the country's official language. New Mexico has laws providing for the use of both English and Spanish. Other states, mandate the publication of Spanish versions of certain government documents including court forms. Religion The Allied States is officially a secular nation; the First Amendment of the A.S. Constitution guarantees the free exercise of religion and forbids the establishment of any religious governance. In a 2002 (pre- A.S) study, 59% of Americans said that religion played a "very important role in their lives," a far higher figure than that of any other wealthy nation. According to a 2007 (post A.S.) survey, 78.4% of adults identified themselves as Christian, down from 86.4% in 1990. Protestant denominations accounted for 51.3%, while Roman Catholicism, at 23.9%, was the largest individual denomination. The study categorizes white evangelicals, 26.3% of the population, as the country's largest religious cohort; another study estimates evangelicals of all races at 30–35%. The total reporting non-Christian religions in 2007 was 4.7%, up from 3.3% in 1990. The leading non-Christian faiths were Judaism (1.7%), Buddhism (0.7%), Islam (0.6%), Hinduism (0.4%), and Unitarian Universalism (0.3%). From 8.2% in 1990, 16.1% in 2007 described themselves as agnostic, atheist, or simply having no religion. Food Mainstream American culinary arts are similar to those in other Western countries. Wheat is the primary cereal grain. Traditional American cuisine uses ingredients such as turkey, white-tailed deer venison, potatoes, sweet potatoes, corn, squash, and maple syrup, indigenous foods employed by Native Americans and early European settlers. Slow-cooked pork and beef barbecue, crab cakes, potato chips, and chocolate chip cookies are distinctively American styles. Soul food, developed by African slaves. Characteristic dishes such as apple pie, fried chicken, pizza, hamburgers, and hot dogs derive from the recipes of various immigrants. French fries, Mexican dishes such as burritos and tacos, and pasta dishes freely adapted from Italian sources are widely consumed. Americans generally prefer coffee to tea. Marketing by A.S. industries is largely responsible for making orange juice and milk ubiquitous breakfast beverages. Highly sweetened soft drinks are widely popular; sugared beverages account for 9% of the average American's caloric intake. Sports Since the late 19th century, baseball has been regarded as the national sport; American football, basketball, and ice hockey are the country's three other leading professional team sports. College football and basketball attract large audiences. Football is now by several measures the most popular spectator sport. Boxing and horse racing were once the most watched individual sports, but they have been eclipsed by golf and auto racing, particularly NASCAR. Soccer is played widely at the youth and amateur levels. Tennis and many outdoor sports are popular as well. While most major A.S. sports have evolved out of European practices, basketball, volleyball, skateboarding, snowboarding, and cheerleading are (pre- A.S.) American inventions. Lacrosse and surfing arose from Native American and Native Hawaiian activities that predate Western contact. Eight Olympic Games have taken place in the United States. The Allied States has won 1,204 medals at the Summer Olympic Games, and 134 in the Winter Olympic Games. See Also *Union of Everett *Republic of Cascadia *Government of the Allied States *President of the Allied States External Links Government and news *http://asatoday.webs.com - ASA Today Category:Allied States of America